mi error no error
by Roxa Cullen Hale
Summary: Tanya era la novia de edward pero ella sale embarazada de el una noche antes de que la dejara,al decirselo a edward la mandara a la mierda o no? o amara demasiado a bella. Occ One shop Mal summary
1. Chapter 1

NO ME MATEN! PERO CUANDO VIENE LA INSPIRACION VIENE, SE QUE ME ODIAN POR NO ACTUALIZAR PRINCESA VAMPIRO, PERO ACUERDENSE NO ME PUEDEN MATAR PUES SI NO COMO LES DOY EL PROX CAP. Nunca se me paso por la mente hacer un tanya/Edward pero no podía hacer que bella terminara así, no me gusta buehh chau disfrútenlo

……..

MI ERROR NO ERROR

El ahora estaba con ella, se nota a leguas que ella lo hace feliz, la hizo suya como lo hizo conmigo pero como dicen ella no ah cometido el error que yo cometí, aunque mi hijo Garrett no es ningún error, más bien es una bendición, un pedacito del amor que tuvimos el y yo alguna vez, Ojala ella no salga embarazada de el, aun no, y que si lo hace ojala el no la mande a la mierda como lo hizo conmigo,

Flash Back

Estaba muy nerviosa, había citado a Edward Cullen, mi ex-novio desde hace un mes, pues el se avía "enamorado" de La mejor amiga de su hermana (la cual nunca le agrade) es una niña de 15 años, pero no lo voy a negar, es muy hermosa para su edad, es hija de uno de los mejores amigos de sus padres, Aunque les deseo lo mejor, el tiene que saber que será padre, y se que sonare egoísta pero también deseo que el al saber que será padre la dejara por estar conmigo y ver crecer a nuestro hijo y a los que vienen, aunque ella tenga Hermosura, Dinero (mas que yo, mucho mas) y juventud, aunque ella sea menor que nosotros dos por 3 años.

Estaba muy nerviosa Pues que se espera que le digas a tu ex novio que la noche anterior de que la dejaras la borrachera suspendió el efecto de las pastillas y adivina, si, estas embarazada. Pero tal vez el si el me ame, y se case conmigo, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

Mis nervios se dispararon (si es que se puede mas) al ver al dios griego de Edward Cullen, entrar por la puerta de la cafetería, en la cual lo había citado por la razón de tener privacidad para nuestra platica, sin que salga a manos equivocadas la información, le agite la mano para que me viera y cuando lo hizo se dirigió a la mesa en la que estábamos, si, estábamos, mi bebe y yo porque aunque el no me acepte yo lo tendré.

-Dime que quieres Tanya – me dijo en tono frio- Bella me esta esperando junto a Alice para que las valla a buscar al centro comercial – no lo voy a negar al mencionar a bella me dolió, tal vez sean las hormonas.

-E..Edward – tartamudee

-¿si?

- te acuerdas la noche anterior a la que me dejaras – le pregunte

-¿para eso me llamaste, para recordarme ese desliz – eso si que me dolió!

- no.. Bueno.. Mas o menos

- explícate – su tono fue frio.

-Estoyembarazadadetiesanochelapastillafalloporculpadelalcohol – dije tan rápido que seguro no me entendió.

-¿Ah?

-Estoy embarazada de ti, la noche de la fiesta la pastilla fallo por culpa del alcohol

-¡¿Qué?! – grito llamando la atención de todos en el restaurante.

-Cálmate por favor – le suplique con los ojos aguados.

- ¿Cómo que estas embarazada? – me pregunto en un susurro.

-la noche de la fiesta el alcohol hizo que fallara la pastilla

-Tanya, yo te pago el aborto si quieres, (ya que yo no tenía mucho dinero que digamos) pero yo no puedo tener un hijo, soy muy joven tengo apenas 17 (faltaba un mes para su cumpleaños 18) y no te amo.

-Pero si ella fuera la embarazada harías esto también – le pregunte con mi voz más envenenada posible.

-no, pues a ella yo la amo, y cuando cumpla 17 le pediré que se case conmigo – me lo dijo en la cara, no lo puedo creer, casi escucho mi corazón romperse.

-como eres capaz de decirme eso – le pregunte con la voz quebrada.

-porque tu más que nadie sabe que me gusta decir la verdad en la cara, lo siento – dijo parándose y poniendo como 1000 dólares en la mesa, lo mire interrogante.

-Es para el aborto, adiós Tanya – dijo yéndose por la puerta y montándose en su volvo para después arrancar.

Fin del Flash Back.

Esa fue la ultima vez que vi a Edward Cullen. Habían pasado 16 años de ese momento, tuve en mente muchas veces abortar, pero no podía matar al pedacito de amor que nos tuvimos, mis padres al enterarse me mandaron a Londres, con una abuela, ella murió y me dejo a mi todos sus bienes, gracias a eso mi hijo Garrett puede ir a una buena escuela y vivimos bien, Mi hijo saco los ojazos verdes de su padre, el cual el cree que murió en un accidente automovilístico, no podía decirle que su padre nos rechazo, no podría, el tiene el cabello rubio como el mío, pero tiene la barbilla de su padre, lo cual es un hermoso recuerdo de el, porque aunque no lo crean aun lo amo, además el me a contado sobre una novia que tiene, aunque es hermoso por lo que tiene muchas chicas a sus pies, y muchas novias ah tenido, el dice que esta es especial, que de verdad la ama, ojala mi hijo encuentre el amor, hoy la iba a conocer, me ha contado que es menor que el por un año, lo cual la hace de 14, les hice una cena especial.

Quería sorprender a mi nuera, porque se escuchaba como una chica amable, Garrett me ah dicho que fue difícil convencerla de venir pues, tenía miedo de que no le agradara, pero si ella hace feliz a mi también, estaba en las nubes hasta que el timbre me saco de mi ensoñación, sentí la puerta abrirse y ahí paso mi hijo para luego dar paso a una chica muy hermosa, tenia el cabello cobrizo y ojos marrones chocolate.

-Hola mama, ven te presento a Nessie – dijo mi hijo acercándose.

-Hola querida yo soy Tanya la madre de Garrett – dije cortésmente mientras me limpiaba las manos con el delantal.

-Ho..hola señora Denali – dijo cortésmente

-Oh, querida llámame Tanya – dije tendiéndole mi mano ya limpia

-Bueno yo soy Renesmee Cullen Swan pero dígame Nessie – dijo con una sonrisa tierna y nerviosa mientras me sujetaba la mano…. Un momento

- ¿Cullen Swan? ¿Nessie como se llaman tus padres? – pregunte alarmada

- Mis padres se llaman Edward y Bella, porque – pregunto confundida.

DIOS! –PENSE!

….

NO ME MATEN ¡!! Se que tendría que actualizar mi fic pero aun ando vengativa y no lo eh echo, y este se me vino a la mente jijiji .

Bella tenia mucho dinero.

Tanya es mayor que Edward por 3 meses.

Garret no sabe el nombre de su padre.

Bella descubrió que estaba embarazada 4 meses después de que Tanya se fuera a Londres. Y Edward feliz le propuso matrimonio años después se fueron a Londres con su hija renesmee junto a los otros Cullen.

Cualquier cosa pregunten!

Nunca se me paso por la mente hacer un tanya/Edward pero no podía hacer que bella terminara así, no me gusta buehh


	2. NoTa

Se que tiene un triste final (para tanya) pero díganme cuantos chicos de 17 no han dejado a sus novias y les pagan el aborto? No me base en el Edward hermoso y caballero me base en el hombre actual, en el caso de bella el si la amaba por eso se casaron


End file.
